


chronon

by Medoch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie(s), всратые хедканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: от пятнадцати и до смерти





	chronon

В пятнадцать что-то ломается.

Эдди впервые говорит матери пойти к чёрту. Вслух и громко. Она застывает на месте и щурит глаза, а потом набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но Эдди её не слышит. У него звон в ушах, очередной приступ астмы, с которой уже почти не хочется бороться, и друзья где-то на пыльных, залитых солнцем улицах за окном. Эдди хочет к ним, но — больному нужен покой; но — у тебя аллергия на пыль, сынок, ты можешь умереть; но — чёртовы таблетки по расписанию целыми горстями.

Поэтому, когда мать горой встаёт перед входной дверью и зыркает на него строгим взглядом, Эдди шипит:

— Иди ты! Если мне придётся жить вот так — то лучше я сдохну!

Мама говорит что-то про максимализм, охает, вытирает слёзы, пока Эдди обходит её и вышагивает на улицу. Он садится на велосипед и катится, катится, катится — сначала кажется, что к чёрту, но перед носом вдруг вырастает дом Ричи, и казаться перестаёт. Их местный чёрт из табакерки курит на крыльце дома. У него плёночный фотоаппарат в тонких ладонях, необработанные порезы от терновника на руках и пальцах, сбитые костяшки, ссадина на скуле и перемотанные изолентой очки.

Он выглядит как смертельно уставший человек.

— Ричи?

Эдди сипит, потому что голос у него всё ещё ломается и никак не может доломаться; Ричи оборачивается и долго фокусирует взгляд на его стоящей против солнца фигуре.

— О, — Ричи растягивает губы в улыбке, — маленький мальчик в шортах. Иди к папочке на колени.

Голос хриплый — уже посаженный дерьмовым табаком, болтовнёй по поводу и без и бесконечной руганью. Таким бы голосом, вкрадчивым и выразительным, рассказывать самые жуткие истории, но клуб неудачников пережил достаточно жутких историй. Ричи корчит это своё стандартное ехидное выражение лица и хлопает по острым обтянутым джинсами коленям.

Эдди фыркает и отворачивается. Он мог бы продолжить шутку, если бы от Тозиера не воняло табаком. Да и вообще — мог бы, но смелости не хватает. Раздвигание граней дружбы — это не его стезя. Дружба в принципе не его стезя, учитывая, что шестьдесят процентов собственной жизни Эдди провёл дома, под опекой матери.

— Убери сигареты, — говорит Эдди. — Дышать невозможно.

— Ладно, ладно, — Ричи тушит окурок о ступеньку и кидает в стоящую на самом краю жестяную банку из-под консервированной фасоли; двигается, хлопая по нагретому месту рядом с собой — металл глухо звенит. Спрашивает, наклонив голову и щурясь сквозь толстые стёкла очков: — Чё с тобой? Опять мамашка замучила? А может, у неё того, недотрах? Хочешь, я подсоб-

— Ради бога, заткнись.

Эдди опускается на ступеньку рядом и отвешивает другу подзатыльник. Кудряшки под ладонью жёсткие, как проволока. Ричи фыркает, но замолкает, притирается ближе, складывает вихрастую голову на плечо Эдди и неопределённо мычит, ковыряя грязными ногтями струпья на сбитых костяшках.

— Заразу занесёшь, — морщится Каспбрак.

Ричи смеётся, придвигаясь ближе, стягивает с носа очки и сталкивается с Эдди лбом — так, что чужое лицо сливается в несуразное несимметричное нечто с одним глазом. Прикусывает разбитую губу, срывая струп, и вкрадчиво произносит:

— Я и тебе занести могу. За компанию.

Эдди закатывает глаза. Он давно привык к тому, что Ричи не заботится о вопросах личной гигиены достаточно для того, чтобы не умереть от заражения крови где-нибудь в переулке; к тому, что Ричи тактильный, как домашняя псина, и вечно лезет ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё; к тому, что у Ричи безумные идеи, застрявшие шилом в заднице, в голове стоят выше логики и чувства самосохранения. Два года назад Тозиер был сумасшедшим, и со временем эта черта в нём укоренилась, став лишь сильнее.

— Полегче, голубки, — слышится где-то за спиной скрывающего весь обзор Тозиера голос Бев. — Люди же смотрят!

Ричи принимается дёргаться и причмокивать. Эдди хочет провалиться сквозь лестницу и сквозь землю, но даже не дёргается, продолжая пялиться в улыбку друга. Всё, на что его хватает, это:

— Идиот.

— Что, — смеётся Ричи, — боишься, что мамочка спалит? И накажет? Вы практикуете бдсм?

Волшебное словосочетание «ради бога» на него не действует. Он продолжает вульгарно и плоско шутить, — остаётся только смириться и отвесить ему ещё пару подзатыльников. Бев смеётся и садится на ступеньку ниже; Ричи протягивает ей пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Благодарю, — улыбается она. И спрашивает, то ли пытаясь проверить сплетню, то ли просто поддерживая беседу: — Эдди, ты и правда собираешься поступать в Джозефса? В смысле, в колледж? Это… далеко.

Ричи вскидывает голову и поворачивается. Смотрит, не мигая, но Эдди игнорирует его взгляд.

— Это единственный медицинский колледж поблизости, — говорит он. Голос, к счастью, не подводит, — не хочу уезжать далеко — маму инфаркт хватит.

— Вот как, — улыбается Бев спустя пару секунд неловкого молчания, в котором, кажется, даже застывший воздух ждал потока шуточек Ричи, — круто! Удачи тебе в сдаче экзаменов.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Эдди. Неловкость никуда не уходит.

Он слышит треск и не может понять откуда, пока Ричи не ойкает, поднимая ладонь к лицу и подслеповато разглядывая застрявший во взрезанной коже пластиковый осколок оправы очков.

— Ой.

Кровь собирается на руке аккуратной лужицей, стекает по локтю и капает с него на дорожную пыль внизу. Бев громко ругается и вытаскивает из безразмерной сумки перекись, пластыри и бинты. Ричи протестует против отправления домой и носится по Пустоши, как сумасшедший, падает в пыльную сухую траву и долго пялится в небо — Эдди смотрит на него, вполуха слушая рассказы Билла о кораблестроении.

Вечером они расходятся по домам, и… всё.

В пятнадцать что-то ломается. Как очки Ричи, как голос Эдди, как смешливая улыбка Бев, как старый велосипед Билла. В пятнадцать что-то ломается — Эдди готовится к экзаменам, зарабатывая мешки под глазами и хронический недосып, и потому видится со своими друзьями всё реже и реже.

В середине года, когда он вместо сна в очередной раз яростно штудирует свои конспекты по биологии, окно за спиной открывается с громким хрустом. Ричи вваливается в комнату не через дверь гаража, как он делал это обычно, а прямиком с крыши. Черепица под его ногами слегка скользит, и Эдди первые секунд пять в ступоре думает, что этот придурок вот-вот свалится и сломает себе что-нибудь. Например, позвоночник. Например, череп. Например, ещё что-нибудь жизненно важное. Рёбра, или ключицы, или шею.

Ричи падает на пол и закрывает за собой окно. Он делает это шумно, но Эдди знает, что мать ни звука не услышит за шумом телевизора, и поэтому не ругается.

— Здорово, Эдс, — шепчет Ричи, поднимая руку и кривясь от боли.

Он весь с головы до пят в липком и чёрном — грязи, мазуте, машинном масле, и от него даже на расстоянии невыносимо прёт перегаром и табаком. Эдди морщится — от прозвища, от запаха, от грязи, которая, он почти видит это, распространяется сейчас микробами по всей комнате от пола до потолка; её бесполезно отмывать — проще сразу выкинуть все вещи и купить новые.

— Что ты делал вообще, что так измазался? — бурчит Эдди, осторожно подходя на шаг ближе. — И не называй меня «Эдс».

Ричи улыбается той редкой мягкой улыбкой, мелькающей лишь тогда, когда он забывает закрываться от всего мира за стёклами очков, злыми словами и вульгарными шутками.

— Эдди-спагетти?

— И так тоже не называй.

Ричи смешно надувает щёки.

— Макаронная бошка?

Вздохнув, Эдди подходит к нему ещё ближе и неуверенно протягивает ладонь, помогая подняться. Руки у Ричи грубые, грязные и в порезах — от прикосновения кожу жжёт так, словно её полили кислотой. Стянув промокшие насквозь ботинки и носки, Ричи наклоняет голову и долго пялится в угол, а потом, неловко пошатнувшись, поворачивается к Эдди и спрашивает:

— Я останусь на ночь?

Эдди прикидывает, что скажет мама, если увидит Тозиера в его комнате. Возможно «он тебе не друг», или «он грязный, как свинья», или «фу, он же заразный». Тишина затягивается на минуту, а потом на две, и Эдди понимает, что крепко задумался, только когда Ричи кашляет и принимается обуваться обратно.

— Стой. Всё хорошо. Можешь остаться.

И если в пятнадцать всё ломается, то в шестнадцать всё рушится. Окончательно. Хрустят несущие конструкции и крошатся стены. Потому что Ричи Тозиер смеётся и сгребает Эдди в охапку своими длинными грязными ручищами, изукрашенными пятнами разной глубины синяков; потому что Ричи Тозиер стискивает Эдди в объятиях так сильно, что тот не может даже вздохнуть; потому что Ричи Тозиер говорит:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, Эдс, — и падает в обморок.

Эдди ночует возле его палаты в больнице, подслушивая разговоры врачей и игнорируя призывы матери. Среди прочего он слышит: «множественные гематомы», «перелом скуловой дуги» и «сотрясение мозга». У Эдди бешено колотится сердце и ужасно трясутся руки. Он стискивает ингалятор в пальцах до побелевших костяшек, и кто-то из медсестёр довольно грубо советует ему пойти домой. Мама поддакивает: да, мол, пойдём, Эдди, сыночек, идём отсюда, а то заразишься непонятно чем.

Мама не любит больницы. Больницы, заразные болезни, врачей и странных людей. Эдди говорит:

— Мам, иди домой, — и она позорно сбегает от собственного страха, шагающего за ней по пятам.

Эдди заглядывает своему страху в лицо. В перебинтованное, синее из-за гематом лицо, скрытое курчавой чёлкой на целую треть. Ричи сонный от обезболивающих, усталый и словно растерявший все свои шутки; он чуть улыбается одним уголком рта и слабо сипит:

— Здорово, Эдс.

— Какое уж тут «здорово», — бурчит Эдди.

— Ну, — невнятно хмыкает Ричи, — член мой на месте, значит, всё в порядке.

Это в его стиле — шутить, лёжа на больничной койке. Бинты больше не кажутся такими страшными; Эдди позволяет себе ссутулиться на паршивой скрипучей табуреточке и отвести от Ричи взгляд — не убежит же он, в самом деле, и не умрёт, если на него не смотреть. Наверное.

— Кто тебя так?

Молчание ни капли не оглушительное. За хлипкой дверью палаты — шум и гомон больницы, мешанина людей и врачей. Ричи не отвечает — не хочет, или не может, или ещё что-нибудь в его духе, вроде «это не твоё дело, Эдс». Это и правда не его дело.

— Шёл бы домой, к мамке своей, — сипит Ричи, — учился же.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Да поучишься с тобой, — бормочет он себе под нос, — ты ж заразный, придурок. Что это вообще было? Ты говорил, что-

Ричи слабо качает головой и прикрывает глаза, снова напуская на себя ехидный вид.

— Забудь. Просто к мамке твоей подкатить хотел, как в тот раз, когда ты лежал в больнице. Я, она, твоя продавленная кровать, м-м-м-м…

Выходит по-прежнему невероятно раздражающе. Эдди вздыхает, смотрит на часы — девять сорок утра, придётся пропустить школу и заниматься самому — и поднимается с табуретки. Ричи на секунду меняется в лице, но потом ухмыляется и взмахивает рукой:

— А как же поцелуй на прощание?

Эдди фыркает, разворачиваясь, и в последний момент замечает на его коже целую палитру синяков, но не говорит ни слова.

Они не общаются полгода. Ричи больше не лезет к Эдди в окно, не достаёт шутками про мать, не вешается на шею при каждом удобном случае; у Ричи, с его слов, дел по горло, а со слов одноклассников он тусуется с фотоаппаратом по пустоши в гордом одиночестве и что-то там бесконечно снимает, раз за разом проявляя фотографии. На одной из них, не то случайно потерянной, не то специально оставленной на видном месте, Эдди видит стаю призраков, стоящих на пустоши, — и страх затапливает его изнутри ледяной водой, полощет лёгкие, мешая дышать.

Только на выпускном, когда Эдди машет конвертом с оповещением о зачислении, Ричи подходит к нему с поздравлениями, улыбается как-то слишком уж криво и обещает:

— Я буду тебе писать.

К шестнадцати всё рушится окончательно. Клуб неудачников расползается по колледжам и городам; Эдди осваивается в кампусе колледжа и чувствует тупое разочарование — здесь нет опеки матери, нет друзей, нет даже знакомых, здесь холодно и пусто; пустые жёлтые стены с облупившейся и осыпающейся краской давят на грудную клетку, грозясь её сломать. Эдди нечего на них вешать — ни фотографий, ни плакатов, ни мотивирующих постеров: он вдруг осознаёт, что не увлекался ничем особым, кроме тщательного ухода за собственным здоровьем, учёбы и походов на Пустошь.

У его соседа стена в рок-группах, но Эдди не знает ни одну из них.

Он достаёт из рюкзака фотографию Пустоши, полной полупрозрачных силуэтов детей, и вешает её на стену, скрывая самую большую из некрасивых дыр в ней. Через месяц от Ричи приходит первое письмо. В нём дерьмовая открытка, нарисованная от руки, пара слов о том, что всё хорошо, тысячи накаляканных пенисов на вкус и цвет и обратный адрес. Эдди долго подбирает слова, отвечая на письмо, но выходит топорно и неловко. В конце концов он просто берёт самый приемлемый из отложенных вариантов, суёт в конверт, наклеивает марки и кидает в ящик в местном отделении почты.

После этого письма Ричи больше не рисует открыток, отправляя лишь подписанные с обратной стороны фотографии; он заворачивает их когда в нормальные типографские конверты, а когда — в самодельные, из чертёжной бумаги; в коротких сообщениях не сказано, где он учится и как живёт, но обратный адрес каждый раз новый. Со временем письма приходят всё реже и реже; Эдди не знает, как отвечать на послания, в которых о себе не написано ни слова, в которых иногда вообще ни слова, только жутковатые проявленные фотографии, которыми Эдди увешивает жёлтые стены с осыпающейся краской.

А потом письма исчезают совсем, — не то перестают доходить, не то Ричи просто не пишет. Последний пришедший конверт валяется на столе Эдди под тонной учебников, открытый, прочитанный и завёрнутый обратно; тамошняя фотография — единственная, которую вешать на стену почти до паники страшно: там, стоя в смазанной толпе, ярко улыбается, держа в руке воздушный шарик, улыбчивый клоун.

Эдди страшно. За себя, за Билла, Майка, Бена, Стэнли и Бев, но больше всё-таки за Ричи; Эдди не знает, где он, — жив ли вообще, со своей извечной любовью к неприятностям и языком без костей.

В шестнадцать Эдди перестаёт переписываться со Стэном. В семнадцать теряет контакты Бена. К восемнадцати годам из старой-доброй компании неудачников он общается только с Майком, Биллом и Бев — они приезжают к нему на осенние каникулы, привозят подарки, рассказывают про Стэнли и Бена. Бев смеётся, ероша Эдди волосы, сверкает яркой улыбкой счастливой девочки из Чикаго. Эдди как-то совсем неожиданно осознаёт, что она теперь куда уже его в плечах и ниже на целую голову, что ей приходится смотреть на него снизу вверх и вставать на цыпочки, чтобы обнять за шею. Бев смеётся:

— Ричи больше не зовёт тебя мелким, да?

Она перемешивает трубочкой свой молочный коктейль и мычит что-то себе под нос, не сразу замечая неловкое молчание. Билл кашляет, привлекая её внимание. Майк почти виновато пялится в свой вегетерианский салат.

— Вы что, — говорит Бев удивлённо-осуждающим шёпотом, словно застала за вандализмом одного из чудес света, — не общаетесь?

Эдди опускает взгляд в недоеденный тарт татен, ковыряет засахаренные яблоки вилкой и молчит. Молчание получается вполне говорящим — Бев вскакивает, потом садится, потом прикладывает руку ко рту, и всё это — молча, словно их с Ричи разлад — это что-то невыразимо ужасное, как чья-нибудь смерть или возвращение Пеннивайза. Потом она успокаивается, напускает на себя вид счастливой девочки из Чикаго и деловым тоном говорит:

— Вам нужно встретиться.

Эдди думает: нет, не нужно, — но не говорит ни слова. Его полузабытая астма — психосоматическая, как оказалось в процессе обучения — возвращается снова; в голове всплывает неприятная картинка лежащего в общежитии на столе ингалятора.

— Не стоит, — хрипит Эдди, — наверное.

Беверли хмурит брови и кивает сама себе. Внаглую крадёт у него кусочек пирога и лучезарно улыбается.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает она.

И всё действительно складывается хорошо: Эдди проходит в Гарвард, удивительно хорошо сдав вступительные и не упав в обморок от шести бессонных ночей. Он переезжает в Кембридж, заселяется в комнату, развешивает ставшие родными фотографии призраков и снова чувствует то полузабытое глухое разочарование, что и раньше. Словно он что-то упустил — что-то невыносимо важное.

В девятнадцать Эдди видит Ричи впервые за четыре года.  
Его друг похож на призрака — вот, что действительно страшно.

Эдди узнаёт его на улице, просто проходя мимо. С трудом, но узнаёт. Ричи худой, как голодная дворовая псина, он весь — углы и ломаные линии, локти и колени; об него, кажется, можно порезаться. Ричи сидит на крыльце парикмахерской по Сомервилл-авеню, мягко держит в руках гитару и перебирает грязными пальцами струны, никого не замечая не то из-за близорукости, не то из-за того, что длинная курчавая чёлка скрывает обзор.

Сомнения приходят почти что сразу: Эдди замирает напротив Ричи и смотрит на его пальцы, спрашивая себя: он или, всё же, нет? — и в конце концов решается спросить.

— Ричи?

Собственный голос кажется ему чужим, но музыкант вскидывает голову и смотрит на Эдди усталыми, испуганными глазами Ричи Тозиера. Эдди никогда не смог бы перепутать его с кем-то другим.

— Эдс.

Ричи говорит непривычно тихо. Как будто вся его природная неуёмная громкость куда-то делась. Куда-то делся вечно галдящий кудрявый парнишка из Дерри, ему на смену пришёл мрачный уличный музыкант с теми же именем и внешностью, но чужой душой. Эдди морщится, когда в его голове раздаётся слово «душа», но другого определения этому просто нет. Он подходит к Ричи ближе на пару шагов, осторожно, словно боясь, что он набросится, или убежит, или исчезнет, и протягивает ладонь — как тогда, в комнате под крышей, четыре года назад.

Ричи не убирает ладоней с гитары. Отодвигается от прикосновения как можно дальше, и в разуме Эдди, на самой периферии, вспыхивает тихая мысль о том, что Бев врала. Что надо будет спросить у неё, почему она ничего не рассказала о Ричи. Почему никто ничего не рассказал о Ричи. Что в нём было такого, что все молчали. Эдди выдыхает:

— Не называй меня «Эдс». Пойдём уже.

Улица вокруг заглушает его голос, но Ричи всё равно вскидывается.

— Куда?

— Не знаю, — Эдди пожимает плечами и оглядывается, — в кафе, например. Ты тощий, как скелет, по тебе анатомию учить можно.

Ричи усмехается, дёргая струну. Играет бровями, ехидничая:

— И что, ты будешь учить по мне анатомию, Эдди-спагетти? — детское прозвище кажется неуместным. В ехидство просачивается горечь. — Или тебе противно?

— Почему мне должно быть противно?

Ледяные пальцы хватают Эдди за запястье и тянут на себя. Он помогает Ричи подняться на ноги и стоит к нему вплотную, ощущая запах чужого пота и чуть-чуть — одеколона от рубашки под курткой. Тозиер чуть-чуть выше; он тощий, как щепа — кажется, его вот-вот сдует ветром. Эдди фыркает и пытается улыбнуться, сглатывая ком в горле — они не виделись четыре года, а кажется, что лет тридцать. Он раскидывает руки и обнимает Ричи. Тот стоит столбом, словно не зная, что делать, а потом неловко обнимает Эдди в ответ, стискивает в объятиях до хруста рёбер и шипит куда-то в шею:

— Я скучал, Эдс.

— Я тоже, придурок.

Потом всё катится по наклонной. Рядом с Ричи всё катится по наклонной — он мастер притягивать к себе неприятности и не разрешать их сразу. Он мастер выбешивать людей. Он много в чём мастер; Эдди с удивлением шагает за ним, восхитительно ориентирующимся в кромешной темноте, и долго пялится на чужой профиль на фоне отсветов города. Ричи поворачивает голову и щерится:

— Я охуенно сексуален, правда?

Он снова притирается так близко, как только может; от него больше не несёт дешёвым табаком, так же, как от Эдди не несёт медикаментами.

— Ты бросил курить? — спрашивает Каспбарк. — Почему?

Ричи соглашается:

— Бросил, — молчит пару минут, сидя на примятой траве прямо в своих поношенных, местами рваных джинсах, и продолжает чуть тише, необычно серьёзным тоном: — Приснилось, что ты откинулся от удушья, надышавшись дымом.

Эдди переваривает эту информацию почти час, и всё равно не находит, что сказать. К рассвету Ричи становится больше похож на себя прежнего — словно воскресает: принимается трещать без умолку, матерясь через слово, лезет обниматься, как пьяный, — быть может, он из тех людей, которые всегда пьяны, думает Эдди — щурится, глядя на восходящее солнце и выглядит бесконечно беспечным.

— Я отдыхаю семь дней, — говорит Эдди, — ты здесь надолго?

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Как карта ляжет.

Карта ложится так: спустя два дня Тозиер поливает дерьмом какого-то местного авторитета и нарывается на драку. Всё происходит очень быстро: авторитет сбивает Эдди и вылетает из машины с криками о царапинах и дорогом ремонте; Эдди отчётливо ощущает в собственной руке очередную трещину и дёрганно оборачивается на Ричи; Ричи широким шагом подходит к авторитету и медленно, с очень серьёзным видом проговаривает:

— Ты, вонючий кусок дерьма, вали обратно в пизду, из которой вылез, и скажи своей мамашке перестать трахаться с кем попало, а то, знаешь ли, можно и венерическое подхватить. Или она уже? Тогда остаётся только работать ртом, вот бедняжка, на, возьми пару баксов, заплати ей от меня.

Эдди хочет схватить его за загривок и убежать подальше, но уже слишком поздно — громадный лысый мужик загорается яростью, как спичка, и обещает Ричи как минимум пару переломов. Эдди впервые видит, как Тозиер дерётся: как ловко уходит от ударов и точно бьёт сам. Это ни разу не завораживает, говорит себе Эдди, это отвратительно и опасно для здоровья. И — смотрит, почти не моргая.

— Я вас запомнил, — бубнит в сломанный нос побитый тощим сосунком мужчина, — я вас запомнил, суки!

Спустя три дня Эдди задним числом выкидывают из Гарварда. Он смотрит на чемодан со своими вещами, на макет черепа, на стопку фотографий, отклеенных со стены, в папке, потом оборачивается на извиняющегося Ричи, запоздало удивляясь тому, что этот придурок способен искренне извиняться, и пожимает плечами.

— Ну и ладно.

Глухое чувство разочарования куда-то уходит. На его место приходят извечное, давно ставшее привычным беспокойство за придурочного Тозиера, любопытство и радость. Исключение из Гарварда не кажется трагедией, потому что поступление в него не оказалось радостью. Учёба, работа, семья, весь этот план жизни и американской мечты пришёлся Эдди не по душе ещё в самом начале первого пункта. Ричи пялится на него неопределяемым взглядом, хмурит тонкие брови, а потом усмехается криво и ломко, тараторит, словно в припадке:

— Всё, блядь, я больше не могу, — подскакивает ближе и, спрятав лицо в изгибе плеча Эдди, признаётся: — я люблю тебя, Эдс. Просто пиздец, как люблю. Поехали со мной, а?

Эдди требуется ещё два года, чтобы понять, что Ричи имел в виду.

В двадцать один всё встаёт на свои места с хрустом, как вправленный сустав. Эдди просыпается в полпятого утра с каким-то внезапным, словно с неба спустившимся осознанием, пялится на силуэт Ричи, застывшего с гитарой, тетрадью и ручкой на подоконнике, и фыркает:

— Эй, придурок. Кажется, я тоже тебя люблю.

Ричи требуется минута, чтобы переварить сказанное; он всегда был на двадцать шагов впереди и на пару скоростей быстрее. Соскочив с подоконника, он падает на Эдди и долго-долго пялится немигающим взглядом ему в глаза, а потом смеётся, а потом путается в собственных пошлых шутках, не выпуская Каспбарка из рук, словно боясь, что он куда-то исчезнет.

В двадцать один всё встаёт на свои места.

(в тридцать девять грёбаный клоун приходит снова и обращает это злополучное «всё» в пепел)


End file.
